nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Moriarty
Professor James Moriarty is a character in the stories written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The archenemy of Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty is a criminal mastermind whom Holmes describes as the "Napoleon of crime". Doyle lifted the phrase from a real Scotland Yard inspector who was referring to Adam Worth, one of the real life models of Moriarty. The character of Moriarty as Holmes' greatest enemy was introduced primarily as a narrative device to enable Conan Doyle to kill off Sherlock Holmes, and only featured directly in two of the Sherlock Holmes stories. However, in more recent derivative work he is often given a greater prominence and treated as Holmes' primary antagonist.Contents hide 1 Appearance in Doyle's fiction2 Personality3 Moriarty's family and first name4 Simon Newcomb and other real world role models5 Depictions and references5.1 Radio5.2 Film5.3 Television5.4 Theatre5.5 Literature5.6 Video games6 References7 External linksAppearance in Doyle's fictionsource | editbeta Professor Moriarty's first appearance and his end occurred in Doyle's story "The Adventure of the Final Problem", in which Holmes, on the verge of delivering a fatal blow to Moriarty's criminal ring, is forced to flee to continental Europe to escape Moriarty's retribution. The criminal mastermind follows, and the pursuit ends on top of the Reichenbach Falls, during which both Holmes and Moriarty apparently fall to their deaths while locked in mortal combat. In this story, Moriarty is introduced as a crime lord who protects nearly all of the criminals of England in exchange for their obedience and a share in their profits. Holmes, by his own account, was originally led to Moriarty by the suggestion that many of the crimes he perceived were not the spontaneous work of random criminals but the machinations of a vast and subtle criminal ring.Moriarty plays a direct role in only one other of Doyle's Holmes stories, The Valley of Fear, which was set before "The Final Problem" but published afterwards. In The Valley of Fear, Holmes attempts to prevent Moriarty's agents from committing a murder. Moriarty does not meet Holmes in this story. In an episode where Moriarty is interviewed by a policeman, a painting by Jean-Baptiste Greuze is described as hanging on the wall; Holmes remarks on another work by the same painter to show it could not have been purchased on a professor's salary. The work referred to is La jeune fille à l'agneau; some commentators1 have described this as a pun by Doyle upon the name of Thomas Agnew of the gallery Thomas Agnew and Sons, who had a famous painting2 stolen by Adam Worth, but were unable to prove the claim.1Holmes mentions Moriarty reminiscently in five other stories: "The Adventure of the Empty House" (the immediate sequel to "The Final Problem"), "The Adventure of the Norwood Builder", "The Adventure of the Missing Three-Quarter", "The Adventure of the Illustrious Client", and "His Last Bow". More obliquely, a 1908 mystery by Doyle that was named "The Lost Special" features a criminal genius who could be Moriarty and a detective who could be Holmes, although neither is mentioned by name. Viktor Yevgrafov as Professor Moriarty in Igor Maslennikov's TV series.Although Moriarty appeared in only two of the 60 Sherlock Holmes tales by Conan Doyle, Holmes' attitude to him has gained him the popular impression of being Holmes' arch-nemesis—as "The Final Problem" clearly states: "Holmes spent months in a private war against Moriarty's criminal operations"—and he has been frequently used in later stories by other authors, parodies, and in other media.In the Doyle stories, narrated by Holmes' assistant Doctor Watson, Watson never meets Moriarty (only getting distant glimpses of him in "The Final Problem"), and relies upon Holmes to relate accounts of the detective's battle with the criminal.Doyle himself, however, is inconsistent on Watson's familiarity with Moriarty. In "The Final Problem", Watson tells Holmes he has never heard of Moriarty, while in The Valley of Fear, set earlier on, Watson already knows of him as "the famous scientific criminal".In "The Empty House", Holmes states that Moriarty had commissioned a powerful air gun from a blind German mechanic (Mr. von Herder), which was used by his employee Colonel Sebastian Moran. It closely resembled a cane, allowing for easy concealment, was capable of firing revolver bullets at long range, and made very little noise when fired, making it ideal for sniping. Moriarty also has a marked preference for organising "accidents". His attempts to kill Holmes include falling masonry and a speeding horse-drawn van. He is also responsible for stage-managing the death of Birdy Edwards.Personalitysource | editbeta Moriarty is a confident man, assuring Holmes that if he meddles in his plans, he risks inevitable destruction. He has full respect for Holmes' intellect and says that it has been an intellectual treat to grapple with him but is also completely willing to kill Holmes should he oppose him any further, showing a ruthless side. He has a fiery temper, furiously elbowing aside people in the train station when Holmes escapes him. Moriarty also has a vengeful streak, pursuing Holmes to Switzerland to kill him for destabilizing his organization. Despite the vast crime ring over which he presides, Moriarty is fiercely independent. When his men fail to kill Holmes, he pursues him personally and without aid of an assistant whereas Holmes takes Watson with him wherever he goes. The only individual who appears to have Moriarty's complete confidence is his henchman Colonel Moran. He is also implied to be quite charismatic as even Scotland Yard inspectors whom Holmes respects such as MacDonald express admiration for him.Holmes described Moriarty as follows:He is a man of good birth and excellent education, endowed by nature with a phenomenal mathematical faculty. At the age of twenty-one he wrote a treatise upon the binomial theorem which has had a European vogue. On the strength of it, he won the mathematical chair at one of our smaller universities, and had, to all appearances, a most brilliant career before him. But the man had hereditary tendencies of the most diabolical kind. A criminal strain ran in his blood, which, instead of being modified, was increased and rendered infinitely more dangerous by his extraordinary mental powers. Dark rumours gathered round him in the University town, and eventually he was compelled to resign his chair and come down to London. He is the Napoleon of crime, Watson. He is the organiser of half that is evil and of nearly all that is undetected in this great city...—Holmes, "The Final Problem"Holmes echoes and expounds this sentiment in The Valley of Fear stating:But in calling Moriarty a criminal you are uttering libel in the eyes of the law—and there lie the glory and the wonder of it! The greatest schemer of all time, the organizer of every deviltry, the controlling brain of the underworld, a brain which might have made or marred the destiny of nations—that’s the man! But so aloof is he from general suspicion, so immune from criticism, so admirable in his management and self-effacement, that for those very words that you have uttered he could hale you to a court and emerge with your year’s pension as a solatium for his wounded character. Is he not the celebrated author of The Dynamics of an Asteroid, a book which ascends to such rarefied heights of pure mathematics that it is said that there was no man in the scientific press capable of criticizing it? Is this a man to traduce? Foulmouthed doctor and slandered professor—such would be your respective roles! That’s genius, Watson.—Holmes, The Valley of FearThe "smaller university" involved has been claimed to be one of the colleges that later comprised the University of Leeds.3 However, in Sherlock Holmes: The Unauthorized Biography, the "smaller university" is said to be Durham University.4Doyle's original motive in creating Moriarty was evidently his intention to kill Holmes off. "The Final Problem" was intended to be exactly what its title says; Doyle sought to sweeten the pill by letting Holmes go in a blaze of glory, having rid the world of a criminal so powerful and dangerous any further task would be trivial in comparison (as Holmes says in the story itself). Moriarty only appeared in one book because, quite simply, having him constantly escape would discredit Holmes, and would be less satisfying.Eventually, public pressure and financial troublesneeded forced Doyle to bring Holmes back.A point of interest is that the "high, domed forehead" was seen as the sign of a prodigious intellect during Conan Doyle's time. In giving Moriarty this trait, which had already appeared in both Sherlock Holmes and the detective's brother Mycroft, Doyle may have intended to portray Moriarty as a man having an intellect equal or greater than that of Holmes, and thus the only man capable of defeating him. Moriarty died when he fell off the Reichenbach Falls while Holmes, as revealed in "The Empty House", only faked his death to make the few remaining Moriarty henchmen expose themselves.Moriarty's family and first namesource | editbeta "Moriarty" is an ancient Irish name. However, there is no other indication of the character having an Irish background other than the name, and the Professor can be assumed to be from a family which had been resident in England for some generations.The stories give a number of contradictory indications about the Professor's family. In his first appearance in "The Final Problem", Moriarty is only referred to as "Professor Moriarty"—no first name is mentioned. Watson does, however, refer to the name of another family member when he writes of "the recent letters in which Colonel James Moriarty defends the memory of his brother". Later, in "The Adventure of the Empty House" Holmes refers once to Moriarty as "Professor James Moriarty". This is the only time Moriarty is given a first name, and oddly, it is the same as that of his brother. In The Valley of Fear (written after the preceding two stories, but set earlier), Holmes says of Professor Moriarty: "He is unmarried. His younger brother is a station master in the west of England."In Kim Newman's derivative work Professor Moriarty: The Hound of the D'ubervilles, Newman takes the confusion and runs with it to humorous effect, stating that Professor James Moriarty has two brothers, Colonel James Moriarty and Station Master James Moriarty. As a result, all conversations and even the narration become amusing and confusing, until the very end where the sad story behind the triple names is told.Simon Newcomb and other real world role modelssource | editbeta Simon NewcombIn addition to the master criminal Adam Worth, there has been much speculation5 among astronomers and Sherlock Holmes enthusiasts that Doyle based his fictional character Moriarty on the American astronomer Simon Newcomb. Newcomb was revered as a multitalented genius, with a special mastery of mathematics, and he had become internationally famous in the years before Doyle began writing his stories. More to the point, Newcomb had earned a reputation for spite and malice, apparently seeking to destroy the careers and reputations of rival scientists.6 Gauss' portrait published in Astronomische Nachrichten 1828 George Boole A gallows ticket to view the hanging of Jonathan Wild.Professor Moriarty's reputed feats might also have been inspired by the accomplishments of real world mathematicians. If the names of the academic papers are reversed, they describe real mathematical events. Carl Friedrich Gauss wrote a famous paper on the dynamics of an asteroid7 in his early 20s, which certainly had a European vogue, and was appointed to a chair partly on the strength of this result. Srinivasa Ramanujan wrote about generalisations of the binomial theorem,8 and earned a reputation as a genius by writing articles that confounded the best extant mathematicians.9 Gauss's story was well known in Doyle's time, and Ramanujan's story unfolded at Cambridge from early 1913 to mid 1914;10 The Valley of Fear, which contains the comment about maths so abstruse that no one could criticise it, was published in September 1914.Des MacHale, in his George Boole: his life and work (1985, Boole Press) suggests George Boole may have been a model for Moriarty.Jane Stanford, in her biography That Irishman, suggests that Conan Doyle borrowed some traits and background of the Fenian John O'Connor Power for his portrayal of Moriarty.11The model which Conan Doyle himself mentions (through Sherlock Holmes) in The Valley of Fear is the London arch-criminal of the 18th century, Jonathan Wild. He mentions this when seeking to compare Moriarty to a real-world character that Inspector Alec MacDonald might know, but it is in vain as MacDonald is not so well read as Holmes.It is averred the surviving Jesuit priests at Stonyhurst instantly recognized the physical description of Moriarty as that of the Reverend Thomas Kay, S.J., Prefect of Discipline, under whose aegis Doyle came as a wayward pupil. According to this hypothesis, Doyle as a private joke has Inspector MacDonald describe Moriarty: "He'd have made a grand meenister with his thin face and grey hair and his solemn-like way of talking."12Finally, Conan Doyle is known to have used his former school, Stonyhurst College, as inspiration for details of the Holmes series; among his contemporaries at the school were two boys named Moriarty.13Depictions and referencessource | editbeta Radiosource | editbetaOrson Welles played Professor Moriarty opposite John Gielgud's Holmes in the 1950s series broadcast of "The Final Problem".In the BBC Radio November 4, 1992 broadcast of "The Final Problem" and the February 24th 1993 broadcast of "The Empty House", Moriarty was played by Michael Pennington.In the BBC Radio March 1997 broadcast of "The Valley of Fear" Moriarty is eventually revealed to be the narrator of the story. He was played by Ronald Pickup.In the BBC Radio show The Goon Show, Spike Milligan plays a character called Count Jim Moriarty. It is sometimes implied that this is the same Moriarty.In the 1999 BBC radio comedy series The Newly Discovered Casebook of Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty was played by Geoffrey Whitehead.Filmsource | editbetaNorman McKinnel (credited as Norman McKinnell) appeared as Moriarty (Colonel Henslowe) in the 1931 film Sherlock Holmes' Fatal Hour also known as The Sleeping CardinalBooth Conway appeared as Moriarty in the 1916 silent film The Valley of Fear.Lyn Harding portrayed the character in The Triumph of Sherlock Holmes and Silver Blaze.George Zucco appeared as Professor Moriarty in The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.Lionel Atwill appeared as Professor Moriarty in Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Weapon, in which he is working for the Nazis in World War II.Henry Daniell appeared as Professor Moriarty in The Woman in Green.Moriarty is the only character in the Sherlock Holmes films to have been killed off three times in the same series. All deaths occurred in the Basil Rathbone-Nigel Bruce Holmes films, and all three involved him falling from a great height (possibly a nod to his demise at the Reichenbach Falls in "The Final Problem").In The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Holmes throws a straight left into Moriarty's jaw, sending him through a battlement and off the top of the tower of London.In Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Weapon, he fell sixty feet into the sewers.In The Woman in Green, he fell from a high building when a drainpipe that he was clutching onto broke.Leo McKern portrayed a comedic Moriarty in The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother.Laurence Olivier appeared as Moriarty in The Seven-Per-Cent Solution (1976). However, in this version he is not the story's villain, but merely a harmless man who becomes an increasingly paranoid victim of Holmes' delusions, based on the fact that Moriarty indirectly contributed to the death of Holmes' mother as her lover.In Young Sherlock Holmes, Anthony Higgins plays Holmes' schoolmaster, Rathe, who turns out to be an evil mastermind. After the end credits, there's a brief scene in which Rathe enters an inn and signs the ledger as Moriarty, indicating that he will become Holmes' archenemy. Higgins also portrayed Holmes in the 1993 TV film Sherlock Holmes Returns, making him one of the only two actors to portray both Holmes and Moriarty on film, Richard Roxburgh being the other. (Orson Welles has played both Holmes and Moriarty on radio programs.)In the Disney animated film The Great Mouse Detective, the character Professor Ratigan (the archnemesis of Basil of Baker Street, the film's Holmes-trained hero) is an obvious parallel and tribute to the character of Moriarty. Basil also describes Ratigan as "The Napoleon of Crime", the same designation Holmes gave Moriarty in "The Final Problem". After his plan to replace the Queen fails, Ratigan is killed when he falls off Big Ben after a clash with Basil. Ratigan was voiced by Vincent Price, who, in his later years, stated that Ratigan was his favorite role.Paul Freeman appeared as Professor Moriarty in the 1988 comedy Without a Clue, revolving around the premise that Holmes is a fictional creation of Watson's, and Watson is the real crime-solving genius; Moriarty is apparently aware of the deception, with 'Holmes' clearly terrified at the thought of facing him, although he shows his skills when facing Moriarty in a duel at the film's conclusion.Anthony Andrews appeared as Professor Moriarty in Hands of a Murderer.Vincent D'Onofrio appeared as Professor Moriarty in Sherlock: Case of Evil.In the 2003 film The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, an adaptation of the graphic novel by Alan Moore, Richard Roxburgh portrays the main villain named the Phantom, whose true identity was eventually revealed to be Professor James Moriarty, who also posed as the League's recruiter M; with a blackmailed Dorian Gray as his agent, Moriarty acquired samples from the League with the intention of duplicating their powers for his own goals. Three clues to the Phantom's real name were subtly slipped into the course of the film's dialogue. In the climax, Moriarty alludes that he somehow survived his confrontation with Holmes at Reichenbach. After a confrontation with Allan Quatermain ends with him stabbing Quatermain in the back while he is distracted, he is shot down by Tom Sawyer (with Quatermain's rifle) while trying to escape. Roxburgh also portrayed Holmes in the 2002 TV adaptation of The Hound of the Baskervilles, making him one of the only two actors to portray both Holmes and Moriarty on film, Anthony Higgins being the other.In the 2009 film, Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty appears as a shadowy, mysterious villain employing Irene Adler. The role is uncredited, although rumors circulated that the character was played by Brad Pitt, who had expressed interest in playing the character. Jared Harris played the role in the sequel, Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows.1415 In addition to his credentials as a mathematical genius, author and lecturer, he is described as a boxing champion during his school days at Cambridge, and a close friend and consultant of the British Prime Minister. During the film, he attempts to provoke a war using advanced weaponry that he has developed (Moriarty was perpetrating a similar scheme as the Phantom in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) while sending an assassin into a crucial conference using an early form of plastic surgery. With Watson having deduced his assassin's identity while Moriarty is occupied in a chess game with Holmes, Moriarty and Holmes clash, with the fight ending as Holmes pulls Moriarty over the edge of a balcony into a waterfall, knowing that he cannot defeat Moriarty in a direct fight due to a recent injury and wanting to protect Watson from Moriarty's revenge. Though Holmes is shown to have survived at the end, Moriarty's fate is left ambiguous.In the 2010 Warner Brothers cartoon Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty (voiced by Malcolm McDowell) appears as a jewel thief and was assisted by some evil cats. A comparison to his role in "The Red-Headed League" is also made.Televisionsource | editbetaQuestion book-new.svgThis section does not cite any references or sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (January 2012)Eric Porter portrayed Professor Moriarty in two episodes of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, starring Jeremy Brett as Holmes: "The Red-Headed League" and "The Final Problem", and briefly in the Return of Sherlock Holmes episode: "The Empty House". The first two stories were filmed in 1985, with Jeremy Brett as Holmes, and David Burke as Watson, and the third in 1986 with Edward Hardwicke taking over the role of Watson. He also appeared as a hallucination in the Return of Sherlock Holmes episode "The Devil's Foot". In the feature-length episode The Eligible Bachelor (an adaptation of "The Adventure of the Noble Bachelor"), Holmes describes Moriarty as "a giant of evil" and says, "Moriarty combined science with evil. Organization with precision. Vision with perception. I know of only one person that he misjudged. Me." He adds, "I regret Moriarty's death because without him, I have to deal with distressed children, cat owners—pygmies, pygmies of triviality."In the cartoon Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, Moriarty (voiced by Richard Newman) was the one behind nearly all the crimes. He had been cloned back to life by a rogue geneticist, requiring Holmes to be 'resurrected' as well in order to match him. The body of the original Moriarty was still covered in ice behind the waterfall he fell from during his battle with Holmes.John Huston portrayed Moriarty in the made-for-TV movie Sherlock Holmes in New York opposite Roger Moore's Holmes, attempting to rob the bank of New York while threatening Irene Adler's son to prevent Holmes from investigating, although Holmes and Watson are able to rescue the son and solve the crime regardless.In the Soviet series of television films The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson by Igor Maslennikov, Moriarty was played by Viktor Yevgrafov and voiced by Oleg Dahl in the second film of the series.In the Russian 2012 TV series of Sherlock Holmes by Andrey Kavun, Professor Moriarty was played by Ukrainian actor, Alexey Gorbunov.A holodeck simulation of Professor Moriarty, played by actor Daniel Davis, appeared in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes "Elementary, Dear Data" and "Ship in a Bottle", accidentally achieving an artificial sentience when Geordi LaForge asks the holodeck to create an opponent able to defeat Data (rather than Sherlock Holmes).Moriarty appears as a holographic character in the Futurama episode "Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch", where he comes out of the Holoshed of the Nimbus with Attila the Hun, Jack The Ripper, and Evil (Abraham) Lincoln.In The Strange Case of the End of Civilization as We Know It, Connie Booth plays Moriarty's granddaughter, Francine, who is disguised as the modern-day Mrs. Hudson.In the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Trials of the Demon!", both Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson guest star. Dr. Watson mentions Moriarty, suggesting that he might be the one responsible for stealing the souls of women (the real culprit is Jim Craddock). Holmes quickly ruled out Moriarty as a suspect based on Moriarty's weapon choice."Elementary My Dear Winston", the third episode for the 1989 season of The Real Ghostbusters, features Holmes, Watson and Moriarty by way of "belief made manifest": so many people believed in them that they became real. Moriarty now has supernatural powers and employs the Hound of the Baskervilles as his henchman. Holmes and Moriarty are both sucked into the Ghostbusters' storage facility while wrestling, in the same manner as the conclusion of "The Final Problem".A version of the character also appeared in the anime series Sherlock Hound, Moriarty being the villain behind every crime in the series. Moriarty was depicted as an anthropomorphic wolf, and was more of a comical role.James "Jim" Moriarty is played by actor Andrew Scott in the BBC's modern-day adaptation Sherlock as an extremely volatile "consulting criminal" who develops a murderous obsession with Sherlock Holmes and commits suicide in hopes of trapping Holmes.Moriarty also appears in two episodes of the animated series BraveStarr.In the US television series Elementary, Moriarty is equated with Irene Adler. The character is played by Natalie Dormer. As Moriarty, she is first mentioned in the twelfth episode of the first season, titled "M". Holmes tracks an apparent serial killer who uses the name M; upon his capture, he is discovered to be Sebastian Moran, whose seemingly random murders were actually assassinations carried out for his employer, Moriarty, whom he has never met. In the season finale, "Irene Adler" is revealed to be an alias created by Moriarty in order to get close to Holmes and observe him (a male voice who spoke to Holmes as 'Moriarty' over a phone is revealed to be an actor regularly used by the true Moriarty in cases where she has to deal with those who may not take her seriously due to her gender).In the Russian television series Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty is played by Alexey Gorbunov.Theatresource | editbetaIn the William Gillette play, Professor Moriarty was played on Broadway in the original run (1899-1900) by George Wessells (then again in 1905), then by Frank Keenan (1928), John Miltern (1929–30) and Philip Locke, Clive Revill and Alan Sues from 1974-76.In the play Sherlock Holmes by Ouida Rathbone, which ran at the New Century Theatre in New York City for only three performances from October 30 to October 31, 1953, Moriarty was played by Thomas Gomez.Jeremy Brett and Edward Hardwicke played Holmes and Watson in the Sherlock Holmes TV series made by Granada Television. Eric Porter played the professor. In the late 1980s Brett and Hardwicke appeared in the stage play The Secret of Sherlock Holmes by Jeremy Paul, a regular contributor to the series. The only characters in the play are Holmes and Watson and it highlights many aspects of their relationship from their first meeting to the Reichenbach Falls. In the second half it is indicated that Moriarty never existed: he was a figment of the imagination of Holmes who needed a worthy enemy as much as he needed a devoted friend like Watson. It might be noted that in "The Final Problem" Watson and Moriarty never actually come face-to-face.16 The play has been re-staged with other actors.Literaturesource | editbetaT. S. Eliot, a fan of Sherlock Holmes fiction, used the phrase "the Napoleon of crime" in homage to describe Macavity in Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats. There are further likenesses between the two as T.S. Eliot talks of Macavity's virtues in stealth, his tall and thin stature with sunken eyes and a domed forehead. All of these descriptions are matched precisely to the Moriarty of Conan Doyle. It is also easy to see a link between the names when placed in close proximity - Macavity/Moriarty.In Neil Gaiman's Hugo Award winning short story "A Study in Emerald", the Moriarty and Holmes of an alternate history reverse roles. Moriarty (who, though never named as such in the story, is identified as the author of Dynamics of an Asteroid) is hired to investigate a murder. The murder has apparently been carried out by Sherlock Holmes (who signs his name Rache, an allusion to Doyle's first novella starring Holmes and Watson, A Study in Scarlet, in which the word Rache—German for revenge—is found written above the body of a murder victim) and Doctor Watson. The story is narrated by Colonel Sebastian Moran, given the rank of Major (Ret.) by Gaiman.In Detective Comics 572, the fiftieth anniversary of Batman's first appearance, Batman and several other DC characters met descendants of Moriarty and Dr Watson. Professor Moriarty appeared in a flashback sequence; a 135-year old Holmes had a brief cameo at the end of the story.In a 2006 comic book story featuring Lee Falk's The Phantom, the 19th Phantom has to fight Professor Moriarty. The climax of the story features the Phantom and Moriarty falling down a waterfall in the Bangalla jungles. At the end of the story, Moriarty is shown to be alive, as he returns to London to find "a detective named Sherlock Holmes".Dorothy Sayers's story The Adventurous Exploit of the Cave of Ali Baba is consciously modelled on "The Final Problem". Lord Peter Wimsey is apparently killed, only to come back from the dead at the end of the story and reveal that he had faked his death in order to trap a very dangerous super-criminal. The debt to the original Doyle story is explicitly acknowledged in the Sayers story itself, in a passage where Wimsey refers to the criminal he is tracking as "The Moriarty of this gang".In Nicholas Meyer's 1976 novel The Seven-Per-Cent Solution, Professor Moriarty is portrayed as Holmes' childhood mathematics tutor, a whining little man with a guilty secret. He is incensed to hear that Holmes, apparently under the influence of cocaine, has depicted him as a criminal mastermind. Because of Holmes' worsening condition, Moriarty's threatens to tell the authorities about Holmes' addiction. Dr. Watson seeks the help of Sigmund Freud, who uncovers the truth behind Holmes' perception of "the Napoleon of Crime". This is one of many works to seize on the fact that Moriarty never actually shows his face in the Holmes canon. The novel The Seven-Per-Cent Solution was made into a 1976 film and starred Laurence Olivier as Professor Moriarty.In Michael P. Hodel and Sean M. Wright's novel Enter the Lion: A Posthumous Memoir of Mycroft Holmes, Jerrold Moriarty, the father of the Professor and his brothers, is Mycroft Holmes' immediate superior in the Foreign Office and plays an important part in a plot by former Confederate officers to involve the British government in a scheme to overthrow the United States government. His exposure by Mycroft and Sherlock leads to his suicide to avoid arrest, for which Professor Moriarty blames the Holmes brothers, and provides an explanation as to the antagonism between Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty. The Professor himself makes two appearances in the novel.Michael Kurland has written a series of novels in which Moriarty is the hero: His organisation of crime is the method by which he raises the money required for his experimental physics apparatus. In the first book of the series, The Infernal Device, he foils a plot against Queen Victoria, reluctantly allying with Sherlock Holmes.John Gardner has written three novel featuring the arch-villain: The Return of Moriarty, in which the Professor, like Holmes, is shown to have survived the meeting at the Reichenbach, The Revenge of Moriarty and Moriarty (released posthumously in 2008 after the author's death in 2007). In these novels, Moriarty is depicted as a Victorian-era Al Capone or Don Corleone, single-handedly controlling London's organized crime structure. "The Professor" is not really Professor James Moriarty, but is really Professor Moriarty's younger brother who is also named James, who is just as brilliant as his older brother and who has taken over his brother's identity after impersonating, disgracing and then murdering the elder brother.Moriarty appears in Alan Moore's The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Recruited from university by British Intelligence, he supposedly set up his criminal empire as part of an undercover operation to monitor crime in London which got out of hand, to the point where the 'cover' became more real to Moriarty than his role in British Intelligence. Having survived the encounter with Sherlock Holmes, he went on to become the head of British Intelligence under the code-name "M" (a nod to the James Bond novels and films), but still maintained his criminal interests. He instigated the creation of the League as a covert ops unit with plausible deniability and used them to recover an anti-gravity mineral called Cavorite which had been stolen by his crime lord rival The Doctor. He then used the Cavorite to bomb the East End of London in an attempt to destroy The Doctor but was thwarted by the League which had uncovered the double-cross. Following his supposed death (indicated, but not clearly portrayed, as he "falls" into the sky while clutching the Cavorite), he was ironically succeeded as "M" by Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother. In The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier, it is suggested that Jack Kerouac's Dean Moriarty (from On the Road) is his great-grandson, and the rivalry between the two criminals is continued by the fact that The Doctor's great-grandson is Kerouac's other creation, Doctor Sax. In the third volume of the series, set over 60 years later, Mina Murray comes across his carcass, still holding onto the cavorite inside a block of ice floating through space.A similar character appeared in the Solar Pons series, which was a pastiche of the Sherlock Holmes stories. The Moriarty-figure was Baron Knoll, a German spy and a socialite who appeared in only two stories (much like Moriarty).Moriarty appears in Anne Lear's short story "The Adventure of the Global Traveller" (1978). Surviving the falls via a net which in turn drops a dummy, he travels back in time, inadvertently creating the paradoxical lines of Third Murderer in Macbeth. The story is told in the form of a note addressed to Holmes, posing the question of where these lines came from.Kim Newman's novel Anno Dracula depicts Moriarty as the spokesman of a league of villains drawn from popular fiction. In this Moriarty is a vampire and is no longer interested in criminal pursuits as he now has an eternal life which he can dedicate to intellectual contemplation.Kim Newman has also written a series of short stories about Moriarty, narrated Watson-style by Colonel Moran, in which Moriarty interacts with many of his fictional contemporaries. They have been collected in Professor Moriarty: The Hound of the D'Urbervilles. One of the stories, "The Red Planet League", first appeared in Gaslight Grimoire. Another story, "The Adventure of the Greek Invertebrate" (a play on "The Adventure of the Greek Interpreter", the story that introduced Sherlock Holmes' brother Mycroft), features Professor Moriarty's brothers, the colonel and the station master, and offers an explanation for the lack of variety in their forenames. The last story, "The Problem of the Final Adventure", retells "The Adventure of the Final Problem" from the other side, and reveals that there was more going on than Holmes (or, at least, than Watson) realised.In DC Comics' Crime Bible: The Five Books of Blood#1 it's stated that within the Crime Bible exist the "Book of Moriarty".Commenting on Nero Wolfe's prolongs struggle with the powerful crime boss Arnold Zeck, Michael Dirda—book critic for The Washington Post—wrote "I was thrilled when Wolfe finally encountered his own Moriarty in the archvillain Arnold Zeck".17 British author and literary critic David Langford has also noted that the relationship between Zeck and Wolfe compares to that of Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes.18Philip José Farmer's science fiction/steampunk parallel novel The Other Log of Phileas Fogg asserts that Moriarty and Jules Verne's Captain Nemo were one and the same person.Moriarty appears in a short story by Donald Thomas, in his collection The Secret Cases of Sherlock Holmes, as the mastermind of a blackmail plot involving the alleged bigamy of Prince George. His younger brother, Col. James, also appears as the antagonist of another short story in Thomas's The Execution of Sherlock Holmes.In The Mandala of Sherlock Holmes, set during Holmes' three-year fake "death", Holmes encounters Moriarty during his trip in Tibet, where he learns that Moriarty is actually the Dark One, a former Tibetian mystic possessing great psychic powers who lost his memories in an attack on the Dalai Lama, only for his near-death experience on the Reichenbach Falls to restore his memory, albeit leaving him horribly crippled and disfigured by his injuries. He attempts to acquire a legendary crystal that would allow him to wield even greater power, but, although Moriarty acquires the crystal, boosting his powers and healing his injuries, he is defeated when it is revealed that Holmes is partly possessed by the spirit of the Dark One's old rival, allowing Holmes to wield similar powers to Moriarty's and delay him long enough for Holmes' ally, Huree Chunder Mockerjee, to knock the crystal away from Moriarty and into Holmes' hands, allowing Holmes to turn Moriarty's powers against him, vaporising his body and destroying him once and for all.In The Beekeeper's Apprentice by Laurie R. King, an elderly Holmes and his protégée, Mary Russell, are pursued by Moriarty's middle-aged daughter, also an Oxford mathematics don, and a criminal kingpin in her own right, who threatens Holmes' remaining friends as she attempts to force Holmes to kill himself after signing a fake confession 'admitting' that he framed her father to be a criminal out of jealousy and that most of his cases were solved by others, only for Holmes to provoke her by noting that her father essentially committed suicide by confronting Holmes in such an isolated spot without any weapons, resulting in her accidentally shooting herself when struggling with Mary Russell in a fit of rage.In the Italian comic book Martin Mystère Moriarty wasn't killed at Reichenbach Falls. Both he and Holmes survived and continued with their previous works. At the beginning of World War I Moriarty stole a formula of a poison gas from the British government. When he attempted to sell the formula to the Central Powers, he was discovered by Sherlock Holmes. Moriarty was killed by Holmes, but before his death, Moriarty managed to fatally wound Doctor Watson.19In the 2011 Anthony Horowitz novel The House of Silk, the first "official" (authorized by Doyle's estate) Holmes story since Doyle's death, a chapter is dedicated to Watson's meeting with a secretive criminal mastermind. This character is not definitively identified, however it is heavily implied that he is James Moriarty. Watson later states that he believes this to be the case, and in an appendix Horowitz states the identity of the character outright.In various books by David Weber in his Honorverse series, the name Moriarty has been applied to a defensive weapon system developed by the Republic of Haven. The system is deployed as a missile fire control system, for system defense against naval assaults. The concept, while easily countered by "Mistletoe" missiles (a variation of the "skipper" missiles seen in the movie Wing Commander), is nonetheless the inspiration for the Manticoran development of the "Mycroft" defensive weapon system in A Rising Thunder.In Artemis Fowl, the first book in the young adult Artemis Fowl series by Eoin Colfer, LEPrecon officer Jullius Root remarks about the criminal activities and the abduction of officer Holly Short by the young criminal mastermind Artemis Fowl: "'Too much damned TV. Thinks he's Sherlock Holmes.' 'That's professor Moriarty,' corrected Foaly. 'Holmes, Moriarty, they both look the same with the flesh scorched off their skulls.'"Video gamessource | editbetaIn the video game Portal 2, Wheatley mentions Holmes and Moriarty, comparing Chell's (Holmes) pursuit of Wheatley (Moriarty) to the endless fight of Holmes and Moriarty.In The Lost Cases of Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty is unmasked as the villain in the 16th and last mystery, but while his scheme is foiled, the Professor escapes when Holmes must focus on disarming a bomb inside the Big Ben clock tower.In the computer adventure Sherlock Holmes: The Awakened, Holmes encounters Moriarty locked in a Switzerland mental hospital in 1895(four years after "The Final Problem"), where the Professor has suffered severe brain injuries from the Falls. Not recognizing Holmes in disguise, Moriarty is tricked into thinking his nemesis is in the hospital lobby, and charges from his cell in a frenzy, giving Holmes a diversion so he may investigate the asylum's secrets further. By the opening of the sequel, Sherlock Holmes versus Arsène Lupin, or Sherlock Holmes: Nemesis, there has been no word of any mental recovery or escape attempts by Moriarty. Holmes remarks to Watson, "If there had, we would be on the way to Switzerland already."In The Testament of Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty is the main antagonist who tries to frame Holmes and create anarchy.In Wizard101, the character Meowiarty is based on Professor Moriarty. Category:Human Threats Category:Anime Villains Category:Animals Category:TV Series Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Living villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Live-Action